


凜泉 - Kill me by your kiss

by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream
Summary: 吸血鬼凜月 x （死神）聖歌隊泉2018/11/25
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 1
Collections: 凜泉 - Ensemble Stars





	凜泉 - Kill me by your kiss

已經記不清時間了。  
從漫長昏睡中醒來的吸血鬼厭倦地歎氣，看著頭上深邃的夜幕。一秒、一分鐘、一小時，日夜的流逝仿佛感覺不到，從很久以前開始，他就感覺不到世界出現過光芒，每次睜開眼睛只有平靜得近乎凝固的黑夜，一座巨大而無法逃脫的牢獄。  
自己留在這裡仿佛沒有意義，只為了等待。漫長生命、力量驚人的吸血鬼，擁有四方畏懼的強大勢力，也有無能為力的事——例如日夜在回憶和現實之間咀嚼著悔恨。  
幸好這一天，他終於迎來了好運氣。  
四周鴉雀無聲，但空氣微弱的流動仍然讓凜月察覺到了不尋常的動靜。憑著直覺，他轉過頭向著吸血鬼莊園西北方向看去。那裡是一大片密林，再遠一點便是人類居住的村落，他平日絕不會輕易接近人類的範圍，但卻特意把自己的居所選在靠近村落的位置，正是為了等待這個時刻來臨。  
凜月站起來，疾步走出莊園，剛醒來的他仍很虛弱，但因為期待和激動，他開始向密林奔跑。每接近一點，他內心就更確信自己等來了想要的那個人。  
正確來說，那並不是人類。在濃霧一樣揮散不去的黑夜中穿梭的，是比黑夜本身更讓人忌諱和恐懼的死亡的氣息。但是這對凜月來說反而讓他欣喜。儘管一直小心地不讓自己發出腳步聲，等到他看清楚被死亡氣息和黑霧纏繞著的模糊人影，凜月忍不住鬆了一口氣，甚至久違地笑了起來。

包圍在不祥的氣息之中，戴著面紗看不清面容的死神，沉默地握著手中的鐮刀站在森林的黑霧中，凝視著在自己面前不過幾步的吸血鬼。

“終於，又遇到你了。”  
凜月喃喃自語，伸出手仿佛想立即上前擁抱對方，但是他不能再向前了，死神身邊的凝重殺意就是警告，而且昏睡已久沒有進食過的他，現在已經沒有多少體力了。  
死神佇立在原地，既不轉身離開也沒有作出任何反應，被面紗覆蓋大半的臉依稀可以看見他緊繃的嘴角，藍色的眼睛和黑夜一樣沒有一絲溫度，像死亡一樣讓人恐懼的氣勢和美麗攝人心神。凜月不死心，試探著又問了一句。  
“你不記得我了嗎？”  
過了幾秒，死神輕輕搖頭。雖然早已預料到，凜月仍然掩飾不住失望，一時說不出話只能凝視著他。  
“是嗎，我想也是……”  
失望和隨之而來的乏力感讓凜月產生暈眩，失去平衡一時幾乎倒在地上。  
死神仍然一動不動站在原地看著凜月。他本來可以無視凜月繼續自己的路程，在深夜經過人類村落，想必是要去完成收穫靈魂的職責，而不是為了聽眼前素未謀面的奇怪吸血鬼的閒聊。但是他沒有離開，由此至終沉默地凝視凜月，像一種無言的陪伴。  
收拾好失落的心情，凜月抬頭看著，擠出一點笑容。  
“那麼，死神先生，如果你不趕路的話，能停留少許時間，聽聽我的故事嗎？”

真是一個奇妙的夜晚。  
吸血鬼內心這樣想著。今晚是滿月之夜，而他現在從睡眠中醒來，正和一個死神並肩坐在黑夜之中，實在是從未有過的體驗，更難得的是，這個夜晚讓他感覺少了幾分冰冷。  
“我不喜歡人類，但是在很久以前的過去，我曾經愛上過一個人類。”  
一旦提起回憶，凜月的話語便停不下來了。  
“第一次遇見他的時候，他為了加入聖歌隊而一個人半夜偷偷跑到森林中練習歌唱。因為好奇竟然會有人類敢靠近我的領地，我現身想去嚇唬他，卻發現這個人類比想象中更有趣得多，就連知道我吸血鬼的身份以後也沒有恐懼我。因此我有了第一個結識的人類。每天晚上我都去森林等待他的歌聲，吸血鬼的夜晚總是很漫長，至少有他的歌聲陪伴可以讓我不那麼寂寞。”  
一邊眺望著夜空中的滿月，凜月沉浸在回憶中，嘴角自然浮現出微笑。  
“小瀨……他是唯一一個能讓我用美麗去形容的人類，不論是歌聲，外表還是心靈。從出生以來一直被人類忌諱害怕的我，沒想到卻得到了他的關心，即使是從同族身上也極少得到過的溫暖，讓我開始對他著迷，逐漸無法自拔。雖然性格口是心非，被我誇獎歌聲好聽的時候還是會害羞，他就是這樣可愛的人類。我還記得，站在月光下歌唱的他，眼神中有一種作為吸血鬼的我觸不到卻無比嚮往的光芒。那時的我還不知道，這樣的感情被稱作什麼。”  
“後來他終於得償所願，憑著自己的努力進入了聖歌隊。他穿著聖歌隊的服裝一樣好看，我卻開始害怕，擔心他會這樣逐漸離我而去。內心醜陋的感情就這樣一點點滋生。同時人類的村莊也開始傳言有吸血鬼的出現，我決定不再猶豫，強行把他帶回了我的領地禁錮起來。他起初試圖逃跑，我因為害怕會給予自己溫暖的這個人要離開自己，所以非常生氣還傷害了他，但是很快便開始後悔了，他看見我流淚反而主動抱住了我。然後我意識到，我們原來都是一樣不願意離開對方。”  
吸血鬼表情逐漸惆悵，轉而把留戀的目光落在死神身上。  
“沒想到村莊的其他人類很快追到了我的領地，發現小瀨是主動留在這裡以後，竟然開始咒罵他是和吸血鬼同流合污的怪物，開始攻擊我們。”  
“然後……他受傷了，我沒來得及救他，甚至沒有時間讓他變成我的同族，他就停止了呼吸。為了洩憤我幹掉了那一群殺人兇手……但他的眼睛再也沒有睜開。”  
吸血鬼重重地喘了一口氣，述說完這番回憶讓他筋疲力盡。死神也保持著沉默，只有夜風拂過的聲音陪伴著他們。  
“……然後過了幾十年，還是幾百年，我已經不記得了，一次偶然讓我發現了一個和他很像的人影，從那時開始我就在等待著能讓他和他再次見面……然後今天，我終於等到了。如果有神明的話，這或許就是他的恩賜吧。”  
和表情哀傷的吸血鬼對視著，本來像人偶一樣面無表情的死神終於眨了一下眼睛，神情有了微妙的變化。  
“吸血鬼這樣漫長又孤獨的生命相當於無盡的折磨。假如今晚你是來取走我性命的話就好了，可惜這應該是做不到的事……”  
體力已經到了極限。察覺到這一點的吸血鬼依依不捨地凝視著死神。  
“但是如果可以的話，就用你手上的鐮刀來帶走我的靈魂吧。”  
說完這句話，虛弱的凜月用最後的力氣露出一個笑容，他感覺到自己正失去平衡倒在地上。  
搖晃的視野中，手持巨大鐮刀的死神走到他的身邊，蹲了下來。這個渾身帶著危險和不祥的氣息，卻美麗得讓人忍不住被吸引的死神，隨著風搖晃的面紗下，淺藍色的眼睛凝視著凜月，像是哀傷又像是憐憫。  
已經滿足的凜月在最後一刻又深深看了他一眼。記憶中那個銀髮藍眼、用歌聲陪伴自己度過漫長夜晚的人，和眼前的身影沒有任何變化。  
“小瀨……”  
他甚至不知道自己是否有說出這個名字，就陷入了沉睡。

再次睜開眼睛，四周卻不是他所預料的地獄，而還是昨晚的森林。  
在雀鳥的晨鳴圍繞之中，極少在白天醒來的凜月用手遮擋刺眼的陽光，歎了一口氣的同時，卻忍不住笑出了聲。  
死神最終沒有聽從吸血鬼的請求，他沒有帶走凜月，而留下了一個冰冷的吻。這樣已經足夠了，對於曾經失去過的凜月來說，這個來自死神的吻，已經是極大的幸運。  
“在下一個夜晚再相遇吧……小瀨。”  
回憶著唇上熟悉的觸感，一邊期待著下一次來臨的重逢，吸血鬼再次無聲地笑了。

End


End file.
